thenspppfandomcom-20200214-history
Riaz
Bangladesh Riaz was born in February 3rd 2003 where he was a poor citizen working as a slave for Babatunde in Bangladesh. He was a suspect for stealing the Bangladeshi prime Minster‘s wallet. He mainly lived off eating snake meat and cow piss. The assassination attempt After 4 months of hiding, Riaz suddenly found out about his Cat‘s death (Jew) who was killed by the prime minster. For revenge he planned a way of killing the prime minister but he knew that it was gonna take a lot of members to fight for him. he had made up a plan to kill him. Riaz‘s army was said to be one of the most powerful army to have ever been recorded Peepeepoopooo army - The peepeeepoopoo Army was a army of cubed Shaped pigs who wanted to eat anyone who liked to eat pig. Since Riaz is a Muslim pigs did not target him which is why he built this army. Johns Eyebrow- Johns eyebrow was just a very good looking eyebrow Humphrey’s ashy ears- Humphrey’s ashy ear or more known as the HAE was a Group of Ears that had a huge stash of ash on them. It was said that if you made contact with it, you could go blind watersheep- Water sheep is mythical legend that was tortured by the prime minister because he was accused of killing off the prime ministers family, despite being the reason why the prime minster is still a live. Water sheep was tortured and was suffocated to death by being trapped in a flaming burning wall. super Ethan- Super Ethan was another heroic legend who gave people either an STD, Cancer or worse, Coronavirus. He popped his spots on to bus enemy to burn them and he also liked smacking people’s bum. Northern Ireland After killing the Bangladeshi prime minister (which was a big success) his army decided to turn against him as he didn’t know how to cook. He quickly fled to England to be taught how to be ‘the best cook ever’. He was trained by Gordon Ramsey. Riaz murdered Gordon Ramsey as his cooking Tasted like dog. He left England straight after that. Riaz arrived in Northern Ireland in January 18th 2018 and became a head chef in the NSPPP. He was secretly putting Laxatives in Joel’s winter food as he was accused of raping Riaz. Riaz became very popular at the NSPPP as his cooking for once didn’t taste like a dog. However his cooking Started getting worse and worse as he never got the ingredients to cook anything that he would have liked. Riaz and Jack Kay were secretly taking Heroin as a way of handling their depression. Death On the day of his death, Joel had entered the kitchen to clean it and found a bloody knife and a pool of blood near the oven, when Joel had called everyone, when they arrived they opened up the oven and found Riaz chopped up into many pieces and all of them were burned as the oven was put on high. When they later inspected his pieces they had discover that his left ring finger had been bitten off.